1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch assembly more particularly to a wrist watch assembly having a replaceable case capable of changing the appearance of the watch in which the crown of the watch is disposed within the case=of the watch where it is not a nuisance to the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The watch assembly for a known type of wrist watch is shown in FIG. 1. In this kind of watch assembly and in the watch assembly of the present invention the body of the watch, hereinafter referred to as the watch mechanism, can be removed from its casing. This type of assembly is widely used by young people because the casing is interchangeable with other casings thereby allowing style and color changes. However the watch assembly known in the art has some drawbacks. The known watch assembly does not permit the wearer to substantially change the appearance of the watch, other than in the watch band and case. The bezel in the known assembly is not altered when the case and band are changed, therefore it is not possible to change the appearance of the front of the watch.
Another disadvantage associated with the known watch assembly is that the crown is exposed and can become a nuisance to the wearer, especially when the watch is worn on the wrist.
Another disadvantage is that in the known watch assembly the watch mechanism might easily fall out of its casing and subsequently be lost or damaged.